pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Soccer Game
Pups Save the Soccer Game Pups Save the Football Game | season = 3 | number = 3A | overall = 101 | image = - Finnish (Yle)= - British English= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chickaletta and Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 16, 2016 January 22, 2016 April 14, 2016 April 25, 2016 May 8, 2016 May 25, 2016 October 23, 2016 | writer = Hugh Duffy | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the PAW Patroller" | next = "Pups Save a Lucky Collar"}} "Pups Save the Soccer Game" ("Pups Save the Football Game" in the United Kingdom) is the first segment of the 3rd episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Goodway has challenged Foggy Bottom to a soccer game. The problems are that Mayor Goodway's team, consisting of Alex, Chickaletta, and a bunny. Mayor Humdinger is up to his tricks again and plays dirty tricks on the PAW Patrol. Can the pups still make it through the game? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Alex Porter *Chickaletta *Bunny Mayor Humdinger has challenged Mayor Goodway to a soccer game with Adventure Bay's honor at stake as the losing mayor will have to wear the winning team's shirt. Worse, Humdinger wrecks the goal when he uses the KCC's carrier to score a goal before walking away, laughing. However, Mayor Goodway's players, including a bunny, Chickaletta, and Alex, are not very well-practiced, so the Mayor turns to the PAW Patrol for help. At the Lookout, the pups are practicing their soccer skills anyway, with Marshall attempting to perform Rubble's Rocket Kick to improve his own skills as well. Ryder is impressed with the pups when he gets Goodway's call asking for the PAW Patrol's help with fixing the goal and facing Humdinger in the soccer match. Ryder assures the Mayor they are on their way, and summons the pups. When they get topside, Chase, Rocky, and Rubble are selected to help mend the soccer goal for the game, while the rest of the pups will be the team to face Mayor Humdinger in the soccer game. The team deploys, and it does not take long before some teamwork has the goal repaired and ready for the game. It is the PAW Patrol vs the Kitten Catastrophe Crew in the game. At first, the PAW Patrol get an early lead, but when Marshall attempts to try Rubble's Rocket Kick move, Cat Zuma causes him to trip and fall, allowing the KCC to tie the game. During the match, Humdinger also cheats by luring Rocky away from the goal with a liver sausage pizza on the back of the cat carrier, and sending gophers to leave holes all over the field, causing Rubble and Skye to get swollen paws, forcing them to sit out for a bit under Marshall's care while Alex and the other subs take over. Alex manages to take the ball away from the KCC, but when he taunts Cat Chase about it, the kitten fakes being injured so the ball is returned to being under control of the KCC, much to Alex's disappointment. Soon, Rubble and Skye are better and rejoin the game, putting the score at being tied 3-3. Humdinger decides to cheat again, having Cat Rocky steal the soccer ball and then deflate it by puncturing it with his drill, allowing Humdinger to substitute a replacement that was actually a remote-controlled soccer ball. However, karma finally catches up to Humdinger when, as he is controlling the fake soccer ball, just after he picks up Cat Skye with it, the controller short-circuits, electrocuting him and causing him to drop it where it breaks on the ground. With the controller destroyed, the fake soccer ball goes flying all over the place, forcing Ryder to send Skye and Marshall to rescue Cat Skye and send the phony ball into the drink. With Cat Skye rescued and the fake ball disposed of, the regular one is fixed, and the game resumes. Marshall is able to pull off Rubble's Rocket Kick and score the winning goal for Adventure Bay. Despite losing, Humdinger is shown that Goodway still has a present for him: To mow the soccer field as punishment for his cheating. Humdinger argues that mowing the grass was not part of the deal, but goes along with it anyway, while the KCC are shown a little more mercy as they join Alex, Chickaletta, and the pups with eating on the sidelines, including the pizza from earlier, while Ryder and Goodway laugh to end the episode. *Lift the goal posts so Rocky can fix it. *Assemble the soccer goal's frame. *Put the net back on the soccer goal before the game begins. + + + + *Play as part of the Adventure Bay soccer team. + *Fly to rescue Cat Skye from the flying mechanical soccer ball. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sports Day DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Canada.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Universal Studios) PAW Patrol Game On! DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Game On!'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Journée de l'amitié DVD.jpg|link=La Journée de l'amitié|''La Journée de l'amitié'' PAW Patrol The Football Game & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Football Game|''The Football Game'' PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Das Spiel kann losgehen!'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Soccer Game's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Cat Skye needs rescuing Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Chickaletta is on the title card Category:No backup responders Category:Written by Hugh Duffy Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Other tasks are performed Category:2016 Episodes